Staked with Spirit
by CityGirl13
Summary: An alternate ending to Blood Promise. What would happen if Rose hadn't missed at the end of Blood Promise and what if Dimitri didn't die. R
1. Chapter 1

**Staked with Spirit**

**Had this written for ages but never put it up till now. This starts as Rose has just pushed herself off the railing and Dimitri caught her. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Dimitri POV**

"Let go of me!" She yelled as I used my Strigoi strength to haul her back over the railing. When I had pulled most of her back I thought that was it, I had gotten my Rose back, but what I didn't notice in my moment of triumph was that the hand that held the stake was hanging free. She looked me straight in the eye and whispered.

"I will always love you," then she plunged the stake into my chest.

The pain lanced suddenly through my chest, from the point of the stake, and burned through every vain in my body. I pulled my lips up into a pain filled smile.

"That's what I was supposed to say," then as I saw tears in her eyes I fell of the bridge and down into the cold, dark waters of the Ob. As I was falling the pain intensified, almost like the pain of my awakening, then as I smacked into the water I blacked out.

My memory was hazy, I was drifting in a deep sleep but as I slowly rose back to consciousness I began to hear voices, they were calling out to me.

"Dimitri."

"Dimitri."

"Wake up Dimka!"

It was that voice that snapped me into wakefulness, it had been so long since I had heard it; my mother. I gradually opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light, when at last they focused I found myself looking into the warm eyes of my mother, Olena Belikov. She smiled down at me then called out over her shoulder.

"Karolina! Sonya! Viktoria! Come back here! He's awake at last!"

A thousand questions entered my mind but they were pushed to the side as my sisters flocked to surround my bed, I was back in my old room and everything was as I had left it. They crowded around me, hugging me and crying, telling me how good it was to see me alive and well. I was so happy to see them again that I felt a couple tears of my own sneaking out of my eyes. I looking up at the mirror on my wall and was surprised at my reflection; everything normal but something was strange about it. Then suddenly all of my memories came crashing back into my head. I remembered St, Vladimir's Academy, I remembered that I was Lissa's guardian, then I remembered her. Rose. After that it all came back, the attack, me turning Strigoi. Then I realised why my reflection seemed so strange, I no longer had the chalky complexion and red rimmed pupils of a Strigoi. It was like I was a Dhampir again. Only that was not possible, it could not be. Yet when I looked at my mother and sister's once more I saw the confirmation in their eyes, I really was back to being the old me, the Dhampir me. Yet there was still something missing, like I was only half complete. Then something else hit me, right at my heart, a love burned there so fiercely that I even felt the pain of it in my chest. My Roza, I had to get to her. But first I needed answers. As much as it hurt me to trick them so soon after seeing them, when my mother asked if I wanted anything, I pleaded tiredness and they left me to 'rest'. About ten minutes later I snuck out of my room by way of the window and started for Mark and Oksana's where I knew grandmother would be found.

By the time I got there the sun was a bright ball on the horizon and when I knocked on the door it was mark who answered. He smiled when he saw me, "Dimitri my boy! Come in, come in! Oksana and Yeva will be very happy to see you awake and yourself."

When I walked into the sitting room I saw my grandmother and Oksana huddled over something. "Look who's here," Mark called out in jovial tones.

They looked up and smiles bloomed across their faces, but my quick eyes noticed that Oksana had hidden whatever it was they were whispering over.

"Dimka! Glad to see you well again,' grandmother stood up to give me a strong hug.

Oksana was not far behind her, "good to see you again Dimitri," there was warmth in her eyes and her hug but I could tell that something was bothering all three of them.

'What's the matter?" I asked.

They gave each other worried glances as if they knew that this question would come, and they weren't quite sure how to tell me.

"Why don't you come and sit down Dimka? Have some black bread, Yeva warned me that you might be coming so I made your favourite."

I sat wearily down of the edge of the sofa and took a thick slice of the bread. "Tell me," was all I said as I bit into it, savouring the long absent taste in my mouth.

They glanced at each other once more the mark said, "Oksana I think that this had best come from you."

She sighed and said, "I suppose," after taking a long pause she began. "I know that you know about the element of Spirit Dimitri and I tell you know that I specialised in it."

This caused an intake of breath from me, all this time and she had been hiding this.

"Please don't feel that we kept it from you without reason, it's just not something we want everyone to know," Grandma explained.

"Please, continue then," I said taking another piece of bread.

"Well as I was saying, I specialised in Spirit, and among other things I can sense if something had been charmed with it. Now do you recall this," from under the sofa she withdrew a stake. I gasped in recognition, this wasn't just any stake. This was the very stake that had killed my Strigoi self, wielded by the girl I loved, this stake had freed my soul so that I could live once more.

"Yes, I see that you recognise it. Well this stake that rose stabbed you with was not just any normal stake. It has been charmed with Spirit. And if I'm not mistaken this was the stake that belonged to Anna herself."

For a moment I was lost, then I remembered, Anna had been St. Vladimir's Guardian and he had specialised in Spirit as well. "Does that mean that this stake was charmed with Spirit by St Vladimir himself?" I asked incredulously.

"Exactly so," Oksana said, "but there's more to it then that. You recall that Anna was referred to as shadow-kissed, well who else do you know of who is like that?"

"Rose,' just saying her name made that fire in my heart burn a little stronger.

"Right, it is my belief that not just anyone can used a Spirit infused stake and cure a Strigoi. I think the one who does so must be shadow-kissed, because of their connection to the spirit world only they would able to use the stake, and the Spirit within it to bring the Strigoi's soul back to it's body."

As I sat still and processed this new knowledge it all started to link together in my mind, all I could think of after that was how lucky I was that my Roza had chosen this stake. After that the talk lighted, turning into a sharing of memories from before my turning. It was not until well into the night that grandmother and I began the walk home. After some minutes in silence she finally

spoke, "you know that you have to do now that you're back to Dhampir?"

"No, what would that be,' I asked trying to avoid what I knew she would say.

"Go back to Rose. We all love you here Dimka but I know where your heart is. Go to her."

"I can't grandmother, you have no idea how badly I treated her while I was a Strigoi. I couldn't possible expect her to take me back after that."

"Dimitri,' ohh dear, she only called me by my full name when she was being serious, 'I know that you are many things but I never took you for a coward and a fool. You didn't see her when she stayed here, every day I saw her pining for you. She loves you as truly and deeply as you love her. What you did when you were not yourself cannot change that. Now I shall explain to Olena and the others why you aren't at home and they will be thrilled. So go."

"Grandma..."

"Once again Dimka, I know that you are not a fool and you most certainly aren't a coward so go now and find your happiness."

In two seconds I made up my mind, leaning down to give her a hug and kiss on the check I turned on my heel for the nearest bus station.

"Wait!" She called out. "Take this with you," from her coat she took out Anna's stake. "For Rose," was all she said.

"Thank you."

Then we parted; she heading back for home to tell my family the news, me running as fast as my feet would carry me to the station.

**Rose POV**

It had been three days since the Chinese take-out meal at Adrian's, three days since I had re-started school and around one week since I killed Dimitri. Whenever I thought about him a deep aching started in my chest and I knew that even though I had promised to give Adrian a shot I would never stop loving Dimitri. For a couple of days Alberta and mum had been acting strange, giving little smiles when they saw me as if they knew a secret. And the rest of the Guardians seemed pretty excited to. It was strange I couldn't guess what would make them like this, it was almost as if something had happened and they couldn't believe it but they were so excited about it at the same time.

It was the end of the day and I was heading over to the Moroi dorms to see Lissa when something made me want to walk past the front gate. I could say what it was; it was almost as if something was guiding me and for some reason a nervous flutter had started in my stomach. When I got there I saw lots of Guardians standing around the gate, then suddenly one of them gave out a cry of delight and the gates swung open.

My superior eyesight could see one of the academy's SUV's pulling up the drive. When it reached the gates it stopped, out of it came Alberta and my mother. That was odd, when had they gone and why? Then when the back door opened the Guardians swarmed in a most unusual manner around it, cutting off any view I could have of the person who just stepped out. I don't know why but my heart started to race, I saw over the top of the Guardians the head of the person, they were tall with brown hair. It was that hair that made my heart beat quicken, there was no way I could ever mistake that shade, but there was also no way it could be who I longed for it to be. I was about to turn back before my hopes could get to high when my mother stepped outof the crowd; she looked surprised to see me there but then she called out, "Rose! Come over here, there's someone you need to see."

I walked slowly over, looking at the ground, not daring to hope but unable to stop myself. When I got to them the crowd of Guardians parted giving me a clear view of the mystery person. My breath caught, it was as if the world had stopped. It couldn't be, my sight honed in on one thing, one person; Dimitri. I saw the same look his face as I was sure was on mine, then at the same moment we ran for each other. Meeting halfway in a tight embrace. I clung to his laughing and crying, whispering his name memorising every detail about him all over again. While he buried his face in my hair whispering, "Roza.. ohh my Roza, I found you again." Heedless of the watching crowd he pull me even closer and we shared a kiss. It was a kiss of pure, sweet and absolute love; I melted into his embrace never wanting to be parted from him again. I don't know how long we stood there, just wrapped in each other's arms but when we finally pulled away, although we still held onto each other by the waist the Guardians had gone, leaving just us two.

"I can't believe it's really you," I said whilst hugging him once more. "I thought I'd lost you. How did you become a Dhampir again?"

"Shhh, not hear," he whispered, his face in my hair again.

He took my hand in his, entwining our fingers, and led me towards the cabin where we had lain just before the attack. When we were both sitting down on the bed he took something out of his jacket.

"Do you remember this," he said, holding out a silver stake.

I picked it up trying to deny what my eyes told me. "Is that... Is that the stake that I-," I choked off, unable to finish.

"Yes," he replied knowing the rest of what I would have said, "It's the stake that you took from Galina's house, but it's more than that. This stake once belonged to Anna herself and was charmed with Spirit by St Vladimir."

"No way..." I trailed off, unable to believe that I had used the very same stake as shadow-kissed Anna.

"Yes was, and it is the reason that I am here, alive, a Dhampir again. Because you stabbed me with it, had you chosen another stake I would have been truly dead but because of the Healing Spirit in the stake I was able to be revived. But there's another factor, It wasn't just the stake that brought me back, it was you. Because you are shadow-kissed, like Anna, Oksana figured out that only those who were shadow-kissed would be able to use Spirit stakes because o their connection to the spirit world. Using this stake you could bring lost souls back to their bodies, you could save those who became Strigoi."

"Wow, that's a lot for me to take in," I said leaning against his shoulder.

"I know," he said, outing a comforting arm around my shoulders.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head on his shoulder; my mind began to whirl with all of the recent events. Dimitri was alive, I had brought him back using a stake charmed by St. Vladimir himself and wielded once by Anna.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again it was to the sun coming through the windows, Dimitri wasn't in sight, I looked up franticly worrying that it had all been some kind of dream. And there he was, standing by the window, outlined in sunshine. When he turned back to face me I could have swore that he was truly a god.

"It's time to head back," he said, holding out his hand.

I took it in my own and our fingers entwined, we walked back to campus. I could tell through the bond that Lissa was still awake and worried about me, I hadn't met up with he yesterday and now she was pacing in her room. I knew that I had to go and see her but I didn't want to part with Dimitri, he told me that he had to go and see about getting his job back and that he would meet me outside my room in an hour. It seemed such a long time to be parted form him; but when he dropped me off at the Moroi dorms with a soft kiss on my lips and brow I knew that it would be the longest hour of my life.

I stopped outside Lissa's door and knocked twice, it opened almost instantly and there she was.

"Rose!" she cried, practically dragging me into her room. "Where have you been, I was worried sick about you!"

When she looked a little less mad I told her, 'Dimitri's back, he's a Dhampir again."

Her mouth fell open in astonishment, "you mean, he's here? Not a Strigoi anymore?"

"Yeah," was all I could reply.

With a cry of delight she threw herself at me, hugging me close. 'That's great Rose! Now you guys can be together! I'm so happy for you!" She twirled me around in a little happy dance but then stopped. "but how did it happen?"

"Well..." Then I told her everything, about the stake and the theory behind it. She listened intently not interrupting me.

"Wow, so you brought him back,' she spoke softly, in a tone of wonderment.

"I guess I did. Look Liss," I said glancing at my watch, "I said that I'd meet Dimitri again in an hour so I have fifteen minutes for a very painful visit. She looked puzzled for a couple of seconds but then it dawned on her.

"Ohh, well good luck," she said giving me another hug as I left.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Then with a heavy heart I walked over to the visitor's part of campus and knocked on the door I was looking for. It opened to reveal someone who's heart I was about to break. Adrian.

"Hello Adrian."

"Hey Rose," he said, sounding depressed. "It's true isn't it? Belikov's back."

All I could do was nod sadly, I did like Adrian but not in that way and it hurt me to know that I was breaking his heart.

"So I guess you came to tell me that it's over and your going back to him."

Again all I could do was nod my head slowly.

"Well I can't say I tried, I know that you would never hold me in the same regard that you do him, but at least I had a shot," he tried for one of his crocked smiles but fail miserably.

"Adrian..."

"Don't worry, all I want of for you to be happy, and if that's the way he makes you feel then go with him."

On impulse I reached up to give him a hug, he returned it warmly and when he pulled back he brushed the softest of kisses across my brow.

"Goodbye little Dhampir, I'm going to miss you," he turned and went inside.

I left to go to Dimitri, that was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do in my life and the expression on Adrian's face as he turned away made my heart ache, but I know that one day he'll find someone else.

I walk up to my room and see a figure already waiting there for me. I walk up to him and take his hand.

"Are you ready Roza?"

"Yes," I replied. And we walked out together not caring if people saw, for now on we would be together as much as e possibly could. We didn't care what other's thought.

Today was the dawn of a new Dimitri, a new me.

A new us.

**Two years later.**

**Dimitri POV**

It has been two years since I became a Dhampir again, and in that time much has changed. Rose was appointed Lissa's Guardian along with Eddie. I was assigned to Christian so Rose and I were still together as Lissa and Christian never spent a day without each other. And now that time had come, it was our wedding day. My family had flown down from Siberia, along with mark and Oksana, they now say in the front row. Christian was my best man and Lissa was Rose's maid of honour. As I stood at the altar fiddling with the white rose in my button hole waiting for my Roza to appear. Then the music started and I knew it was time, I stood up straighter and turned to look up the aisle. There she was, the most beautiful girl, or should I say woman, in the world. Grandmother had made her dress and it fit her beautifully; the sleeves were the kind that went around the shoulders and the skirt part was scattered in tiny crystals that glittered in the light. The veil as well had crystals sewn in and fell down her back, covering her beautiful hair. The only jewellery she was the nazar and chotki. As she walked towards me with the slow and measured steps required the aisle seemed much monger than it had before, but then when she reached my side all was well.

We said our vows and were pronounced man and wife; when I lifted up the veil to kiss her I was overcome with such a feeling of love and tenderness that my hands shock slightly. She looked up at me with such love and trust s I bent my head down to kiss her softly on the lips I knew that finding her had been the best thing that had ever happened to me.

When we walked out of the church and towards the white wedding car, the guest showered up with rose petals and we smiled and laughed. After the wedding party we went off to the airport to catch a plane to St Petersburg where we would spend our honeymoon. I knew, without a doubt, that I would always love Rose; she was my one true love, my saving grace, my Roza...

The end.

**Hope that you all liked it!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Theme Song: Come What May

**Theme Song for Staked With Spirit:  
Nicole Kidman/Ewan McGreggor – Come What May**

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day


End file.
